Will you be my nothing?
by Naya Hasan
Summary: 'If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing' Chanyeol melupakan ulang tahun istri yang telah dinikahinya selama enam tahun ini. Baekhyun pun kabur membawa anak-anak mereka. [ChanBaek, BL]


**Will you be my nothing?**

"**If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"**

**'****ㅅ****'**

**Warning: Sebaiknya dibaca pas nggak lagi puasa aja ya. Dan ini versi BL, yang mau baca versi GS, bisa baca di wattpad aku [username: specialnay27]**

**...**

__Chanyeol terbiasa 'dipaksa' bangun pagi. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin melihat matahari terbit, bukan. Tapi setan-setan kecilnya, punya kebiasaan—perlombaan—baru beberapa bulan—atau mungkin tahun—terakhir. Setiap hari, senin sampai jum'at, mereka telah mulai masuk sekolah dengan jadwal pagi. Dan perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk bersiap-siap, karena itu bukan hanya tentang mandi, berpakaian dan makan, tapi melibatkan berebut segala hal, bermain air, bertengkar dan menangis. Dan itu terjadi setiap pagi. Dan mereka akan selalu menyempatkan diri ribut di atas selimut Chanyeol, berlomba menarik selimut itu dan berebutan. Alarm pribadi yang keterlaluan canggih untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu kembali ke dalam tidurnya lagi.

Tapi hari itu terlalu tenang. Si Setan Kembar tidak membangunkannya. Aneh.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya dengan berat. Ia ingat semalam ia lembur bekerja, dan masih bandel bermain _game __online_ satu atau dua jam setelahnya. Sekarang lihatlah, matanya belum mau diajak bekerja sama mengikuti runititas kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul sembilan. Untungnya, ini akhir pekan.

Dengan kaus tipis putihnya, celana pendek belang-belangnya, rambut berantakan dan wajah berminyak, Chanyeol menuruni tangga sambil menguap, ia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan benar.

Aroma kopi, susu, dan sosis goreng memenuhi indera penciumannya. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk, berusaha meneliti apasaja yang terhidang di atas meja dengan matanya yang masih hanya menangkap sekelebat kilasan remang-remang. Tak berhasil membuka matanya dengan baik, Chanyeol menutupnya, berpikir bahwa ia mungkin bisa tidur lima atau sepuluh menit lagi.

"Cuci mukamu dulu," suara itu menghentikan segala niat kotornya.

Chanyeol, dengan patuhnya mengangguk dan berdiri menuju wastafel kamar mandi, yang sangat ia hafal jalannya walaupun dengan mata tertutup.

Ia sudah menikah selama enam tahun—dimulai di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda, dua puluh tiga tahun, dan tinggal di rumah ini untuk waktu yang hampir sama, tentu ia hafal segala seluk beluknya

Segera setelah Chanyeol mencuci wajahnya dan gosok gigi, Chanyeol kembali ke tempat dimana aroma kopi berasal, ia bermaksud duduk di tempatnya tadi dan mencomot apapun yang bisa dicomot saat melihat Byun Baekhyun, istrinya, tidak berpakaian sebagaimana mestinya. Pria mungil itu tampak rapi, terlalu rapi untuk seseorang yang berencana tinggal di rumah mengurus anak-anak, makanan, dan tanaman.

"Kau mau kemana?" Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cermin dari tas kecilnya dan nyaris memekik. Buru-buru, ia mengambil _eyeliner _untuk merapikan sedikit garis yang berantakan di sekitar mata. Ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, melainkan menarik kursi dan menatap Chanyeol seolah ada sesuatu di wajah pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat sebentar kemudian menggeleng dengan yakin, menyebabkan ekspresi tidak puas di wajah pria cantik di depannya diikuti rengutan bibir tipis merah muda Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya lebih penasaran kenapa lelaki itu memakai pakaian bepergian, jadi ia bertanya kembali. "Kau mau kemana, sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas cepat. Ia tampak kesal. Ia meletakkan kopi dan sepiring roti di hadapan Chanyeol dengan cara menakutkan sebelum akhirnya bergumam tidak sabar.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Park Chanyeol!"

Ini jelas bukan pertanyaan lagi.

"A-apa yang—"

Dan sebelum Chanyeol meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia kembali dua menit kemudian, mantel cokelat telah membungkus pundaknya.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu berkali-kali. Tapi baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku akan menjaga anak-anak, nikmati saja akhir pekanmu."

"Tunggu. Apa yang kulupa—"

"Kau menyebalkan," lelaki itu memotong. "Tolong gunakan otakmu, _please. _Hanya hubungi kami setelah ingatanmu berfungsi kembali, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menelan salivanya segera setelah pria cantik itu menghilang dalam langkah-langkah panjang. Jika Baekhyun itu sudah menyebut namanya dengan cara seperti itu, artinya dia marah. Tapi apa yang membuatnya marah? Aissh, para uke itu kadang-kadang... dramatis sekali. Dia pasti diam-diam menonton film cengeng lagi semalam.

Tidak ingin memusingkannya, Chanyeol mengambil kopinya. Seperti biasa, kopi itu selalu memiliki rasa yang pas. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia selalu pulang tepat waktu kecuali jika terpaksa lembur. Ia tidak akan bisa minum kopi lagi jika bukan buatan Baekhyun. Atau... mungkin bukan benar-benar karena rasanya. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya.

Pria itu menyesapnya lebih dalam. Benar-benar menikmati kopinya sambil melirik kalender harian yang tertempel di dinding dapur dekat kulkas. Hari ini Sabtu, benar. Tanggal... tunggu—Chanyeol segera menyemburkan kopinya dan terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

Hari ini tanggal enam di bulan Mei. Ia melupakan sesuatu.

**'****ㅅ****'**

___Berpikirlah, Chanyeol. Berpikirlah!_

Chanyeol memutar, memeras, dan ingin rasanya mencelupkan otaknya seperti sekeping oreo. Selama satu setengah jam, ia bolak-balik di depan televisi, tanpa hasil.

6 Mei. Hari yang sangat penting bagi Baekhyun, baginya juga, bagi keluarganya. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa! Padahal ia sudah berjanji hari ini akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, dan itu adalah kejutan. Nah, sekarang ia di sini, dengan kaus lusuh dan celana pendek, tidak punya ide apa-apa apalagi kejutan.

Kemudian, telponnya di atas meja berbunyi. Kim Jongin. Chanyeol segera menyeringai. Itu hanya memiliki dua arti: hal bagus untuk Chanyeol, dan sebaliknya untuk Kim Jongin.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Kim Jonginmembuka bingkisan yang dibawakan Chanyeol dan menemukan setoples _chocopie _di dalamnya. Alisnya mengerut semakin curiga demi menatap pria dengan cengiran lebar di depannya itu.

"Untukmu, _Hyung. _Aku membelinya khusus dari toko Oh Sehun, kau tahu _chocopie _buatannya paling enak di seluruh Korea."

_Ini tidak bagus. Ini tidak bagus. Kabur saja sekarang dan bawa chocopie-nya. _Batin Jongin berkali-kali mengingatkan. Sayang, tangan Chanyeol menguncinya, memaksanya tetap diam di situ, terjebak bersama Park Chanyeol, yang kadang Jongin meragukan pria itu sebagai manusia atau iblis.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Jongin-_ah_?" Chanyeol berniat membuka toples dan mengambilkan satu kue untuk Jongin, namun tangan Jongin segera menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin tajam.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jongin-_ah_, aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Dan tidak ada opsi tidak dalam pertanyaan itu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol akan selalu membuat Jongin pada akhirnya mengatakan 'iya'. Entah itu dengan bujukan, paksaan, bahkan ancaman. Dan Jongin hari ini sedang lelah untuk berdebat panjang.

"Aissh, kenapa ada orang seperti kau dan Do Kyungsoo di dunia ini?"

**'****ㅅ****'**

_Enam Mei. Bagiku, dan banyak orang lainnya, itu bukan hanya sekedar tanggal. Ada banyak cerita terkumpul dalam satu hari ini._

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas wine pertamanya. Hanya sebuah Pinot Noir, salah satu kesukaannya, namun bukan yang paling mahal dan berat. Pemanasan, istilahnya. Pria itu, yang tampak elegan dalam balutan kemeja putih berlapis jas semi casual berwarna hitamnya, melirik arlojinya untuk kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu. Hampir jam delapan, ia berharap seseorang—ah tidak, tiga orang, datang.

Setelah mengundang semua temannya secara dadakan melalui telpon dan KakaoTalk sore itu, Chanyeol menghubungi mereka lewat _video call. _Wajah Hajoon yang muncul pertama kali memenuhi layar. Tidak heran, anak itu paling senang bermain dengan ponsel papanya.

"Halo, Paman," sapanya dengan formal alih-alih meneriakkan 'Ayah' dengan gembira. Dan jika anak itu sudah menyebutnya 'Paman', berarti dia sedang marah, entah karena Chanyeol tidak memberikannya permen atau hal lain.

"Hei, hei. Kau marah? Seperti ibumu? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kasihan sekali Appa sendirian di sini."

"Appa jahat! Appa sudah berjanji mau mengajak kami jalan-jalan dan memberikan kami kejutan hari ini!" Itu Haseul, yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir menatap Chanyeol. Malaikatnya yang menggemaskan.

Apa ia tadi menyebutnya malaikat? Wajah anak perempuanya memang begitu, tapi kelakuannya juga kadang sama liciknya dengan kembarannya.

"Mianhae, Appa akan segera menebusnya, hm?"

Haseul dan Hajoon, si kembar pengantin itu sama-sama menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serupa, alis sama-sama berkerut, dan bibir mengerucut tidak setuju. Hanya saja, Hajoon selalu memiliki tatapan yang lebih menusuk dan mengerikan. Dari tangkapan kamera i-pad yang menampakkan wajah keduanya hingga dada, Chanyeol melihat kedua anak itu memakai pakaian musim panas berwarna kuning cerah dengan model yang serupa. Hajoon dengan celana pendeknya dan Haseul dengan dress mungil yang talinya dikaitkan di belakang leher. Angin yang cukup kencang meniup helaian rambut mereka, dan ada suara debur ombak yang tidak terdengar terlalu jauh.

"Kalian ke pantai?" Chanyeol menebak langsung.

"Kami mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek buyut!" seru Haseul antusias.

Chanyeol segera tahu tempat itu. Meski hampir enam tahun sudah lewat ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Saat ia pertama kali ke sana. Momen matahari terbenam dan makan malam romantis yang melenceng dari rencana, dengan masakan Chanyeol yang gagal. Dingin menusuk yang memberi keuntungan. Berkeliaran tengah malam di pantai bersama lelaki mungil itu untuk mencari kepiting, namun berakhir dengan... Chanyeol merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya hingga membuat rona yang berusaha ia singkirkan dengan segera.

Ia berdeham. "Mana Eomma? Appa perlu bicara."

Tangkapan layar berpindah, detik berikutnya, Chanyeol sudah bisa melihat wajah lelaki manis itu. Lelaki pendek berwajah paling cantik yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, yang sudah bersamanya selama enam tahun, cukup lama. Namun ketika hari ini ia melihat siluet lelaki itu lagi, dengan angin yang meniup helaian rambutnya dan senyum yang terplester di bibir penuh dan berwarna merah muda miliknya, Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan rasanya akan sama seperti melihat Byun Baekhyun untuk pertama kali: jantungnya berdebar, tidak bisa mengalihkan tatap, dan ia harus menahan keinginan untuk memacu mobilnya sekarang juga ke sana hanya demi membelai halus rambut itu dan mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Suaranya yang halus malah memperparah ringisan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan kenapa sekarang lelaki itu harus berada di jarak puluhan mil dari tempatnya berada?

"Pulanglah," kata Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Alasannya? Kenapa aku harus—"

"Aku merindukanmu," sela Chanyeol. "Jika itu tidak cukup... aku punya kejutan untukmu. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kau tidak boleh menyiksaku di hari sepenting ini. Pulanglah..."

Lelaki bermata anak anjing itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Dan jika Chanyeol tidak salah melihat, ia melihat kilatan misterius di mata seorang Byun Baekhyun dan seringai yang hampir sama anehnya. Ia tahu itu hampir tidak masuk akal. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang berhak menyeringai di keluarga ini, oke, Hajoon dan kadang Haseul diijinkan, mereka keturunannya.

"Dan... pakailah gaun yang cantik, tapi jangan terlalu terbuka. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir dan tersenyum lagi. "Omong-omong, aku juga punya kejutan, Hajoon Appa."

Sebutan itu lagi, pertanda bagus. Suami mungilnya itu sudah tidak marah.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu, Haseul Eomma."

**'****ㅅ****'**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan perjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Ada cukup banyak tamu yang belum ia sapa. Semuanya teman lama ia dan Baekhyun, orang-orang penting di hari pernikahannya pertama kali. Ada Kim Jongdae, teman sekamarnya sewaktu kuliah yang malam itu datang bersama isterinya, Kim Minseok setelah tadi pagi mereka melangsungkan pemberkatan, bukannya berbulan madu atau apa, pria itu lebih memilih datang ke sini. Itu tidak... romantis, tapi _well, _Chanyeol sangat menghargainya.

Ia barusaja bermaksud menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru itu saat seseorang menjawil jemarinya di sisi tubuh. Chanyeol berbalik dan menoleh ke bawah. Seorang anak kecil memperlihatkan senyum lima jari menawannya. Anak itu memakai dress selutut yang mirip seperti gaun dalam dongeng, rambutnya yang ikal-ikal dikuncir satu di belakang agak ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mungil yang hanya dengan melihatnya, membuuat mesin tersenyum di otak Chanyeol bekerja otomatis.

Chanyeol berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu.

"Park Haseul-_ah_?"

"_Appa_!"

"Mana Hajoon. Mana _Eomma_?"

"Ke toilet. Hajoon menumpahkan susu di kemejanya, jadi Eomma bilang dia perlu didandani sekali lagi," katanya seraya mengedip jahil. Chanyeol memicingkan mata. Ada kecurigaan besar yang tidak ia utarakan, bahwa Hajoon bukanlah orang yang menumpahkan susu di kemejanya sendiri. Seceroboh-cerobohnya Hajoon, ia memiliki saudara perempuan berwajah malaikat yang kadang bisa sangat licik. Seperti ibunya. Ya, seperti Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau juga berdandan?"

"Uhm, " Haseul mengangguk. "Eomma memberikanku baju ini dan tiara ini," katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah tiara kecil di kepalanya.

"Anak Appa cantik sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengelus-elus anak rambut Haseul sementara yang dipuji hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan jajaran giginya hingga menyentuh gusi.

"Haseul-_ah_!" Suara cempreng itu bukan milik Chanyeol, melainkan seorang anak kecil seumuran Haseul yang tahu-tahu sudah berlari mendekat.

"Hei, jangan lari-lari, Leo!" Di belakangnya, Chanyeol melihat seorang laki-laki, yang terlalu familier untuk bisa dilupakan. "Kris _hyung_?" dan... seorang pria lagi di belakangnya, kali ini jauh lebih mungil, dan cantik keibuan. Yang satu ini Chanyeol benar-benar merasa asing.

"Siapa _hyung_?"

"Oh?" gumam Kris seraya menarik lelaki pendek itu mendekat, ia tampak cemas, seolah merasa salah tempat. "Dia Kim Junmyeon, cinta pertamaku," kata pria itu enteng. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa, dan si pemilik nama itu sendiri melotot parah.

"Dia sedikit galak, memang," bisik Kris lagi.

"Benarkah?" Sekarang tawa itu dikulum. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya saling pandang dengan tulisan 'hanya-seme-yang-tahu' terpampang di jidat mereka.

"Haseul-_ah_! Kau cantik sekali malam ini!" Dan itu ucapan yang bukan diucapkan oleh seorang pria dewasa tampan dan keren, melainkan anak umur lima tahun, yang segera memancing Chanyeol untuk menarik pundak Haseul dan menyembunyikannya di belakang.

"Lupakan, bocah!" katanya sambil mendorong kepala Leo dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak! Itu anakku!"

"Anak dan Ayah sama buruknya," komentar Chanyeol sinis. Tanpa banya basa-basi lagi ia dengan cepat mengabaikan Kris dan membawa putrinya ke sudut ruangan yang lain.

Ia menemukan salah satu rekan kantornya, tepatnya, seseorang yang bekerja di ssebelah kubikelnya. Dan seseorang yang semenjak sore telah banyak membantunya. Ia tidak berniat menyapanya. Bukan apa-apa, Kim Jongin saat ini sedang bersama pacarnya, Do Kyungsoo, seorang penyanyi bersuara emas dengan wajah imut yang menipu. Tidak seperti ukuran tubuhnya yang mini atau mata besarnya yang terlihat lugu, gadis itu terlalu mengerikan untuk bisa dijadikan teman. Salah sedikit, kepala Chanyeol akan jadi korbannya.

"_Big Bro_!" Lagi, seseorang menyapanya dari arah yang tidak Chanyeol duga-duga. Namun tanpa melihat pun, ia sudah tahu itu siapa, hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya demikian.

Itu sepupu iparnya, sepupu Baekhyun tepatnya. Seseorang yang pernah membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun, sebelum mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan kekerabatan. Oh Sehun tersenyum di balik gelas wine yang berada di bibirnya. Ia meneguknya sedikit sebelum menurunkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja besar di tengah ruangan untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Mana Tuan Putriku?" tanyanya, jelas-jelas menggoda.

"Maaf, dia bukan 'Tuan Putri'mu lagi. Dia istriku, tolong ingat itu," ujar Chanyeol, tidak bisa mengurangi kadang kesinisannya.

Oh Sehun tertawa pelan, membuat beberapa teman wanita atau pasangan dari teman-teman tidak begitu dekat yang Chanyeol undang menoleh padanya terlalu lama. Pria ini memiliki daya pikat yang memang luar biasa. Seperti sepupunya, Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama memiliki senyum dan tawa yang bersinar.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu lagi," tukas Sehun, seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Aku sudah punya tunangan, ingat?" Sambil berkata begitu ia menarik seseorang di pinggang. Seseorang yang baru Chanyeol sadari kehadirannya. Mereka tidak akrab, tapi Chanyeol yakin pernah bertemu lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu sekali atau dua saat mengunjungi toko kue Sehun.

"Oh... aku lupa. Selamat, Sehun."

"Terimakasih. Selamat juga atas kerja keras dan usahamu membuat kejutan ini."

Itu sarkasme, Chanyeol tahu. Mereka terdiam sedetik sebelum kekehan itu pecah. Selanjutnya mereka berbagi bagaimana susahnya mengingat-ingat tanggal penting ketika kau sudah menikah dan punya dua setan kecil yang menggangu setiap pagi.

Nyaris setengah jam berikutnya, Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah aula. Sebelah tangannya memegangi _red wine, _sebelah yang lain menggenggam erat satu tangan mungil. Ia melihat semua orang, teman-temannya, berkumpul di satu tempat. Berbincang-bincang. Mereka tampak bahagia. Mereka bersama para pria dan wanita cantik yang ketika menatapnya, mata mereka mengindikasikan seolah mereka tidak akan pernah keberatan menatap wajah yang sama untuk seumur hidup.

Yeah, para tamu itu cantik. Tapi... hanya ada satu bintang utama dalam satu panggung. Hanya ada satu pria... yang tercantik bagi Chanyeol. Dan orang itu muncul tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa Chanyeol dapat menemukan sosoknya yang lumayan pendek di antara tubuh-tubuh tinggi lain yang menutupinya, yang menghalangi keduanya dalam jarak sejauh itu. Lelaki itu... tampak sempurna. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut kardigan berwarna _peach_, senada dengan cokelat terang rambutnya, berpadu dengan _jeans _hitam yang membentuk lekuk kakinya. Sementara wajahnya hanya dilapisi make up tipis berupa _eyeliner _dan warna _peach _di atas mata_. _Pipi itu sudah merona dengan sendirinya, begitupun dengan warna merah muda bibirnya. Yang paling ajaib dari semuanya, ia tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang tidak terlupakan.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol nyaris lumpuh karena terpesona. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar tahu cara untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Di samping lelaki itu, ada seorang jelmaan malaikat lainnya. Hari itu ia menjadi duplikat Haseul, kecuali rambutnya yang pendek, dan fakta bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Hajoon berlari dengan rompinya yang berwarna senada dengan dress yang dipakai Haseul.

"Appa!"

Hajoon menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, yang segera disambut pria itu dengan memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"Akhirnya anakku kembali," Chanyeol bersyukur, anak itu tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Paman' lagi. "Lihatlah, siapa ini? Kau tampan sekali."

"Appa memujiku? Ini pertama kalinya Appa menyebutku tampan. Appa tidak bercanda, kan? Apa aku seperti badut?"

"_Anniya. _Kau tampan sekali. Seperti Appa."

Hajoon ternganga, kemudian wajah balitanya yang _innocent _berubah jengah, lagi. "Maaf, turunkan aku, Paman."

"Yah! Aku ini ayahmu!"

Hajoon tertawa kecil namun kali ini, ia juga tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol menurunkan Hajoon, membiarkan anak itu berlomba dengan kembarannya untuk mengambil ayam goreng di sudut—yang sedang dikuasai Jongin dan pacarnya. Lalu dengan cepat, pelan, dan tanpa disadari siapapun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat, memeluknya dari samping. Dan dengan tampang merengut yang sangat kekanakkan, membisiki gadis itu.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Aku merindukanmu."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau salah satu dari anak-anakku."

Baekhyun menarik diri. Perlu sedikit upaya baginya untuk menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol darinya. Pria mesum itu, tsk.

"Jadi ini kejutanku?" Lelaki mungil itu mengedarkan pandangnya pada seluruh dekorasi ruangan. Itu sempurna, pasti... membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria yang merepotkan diri menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun pasangan mereka bahkan setelah menikah selama enam tahun? Mungkin hanya ada di sini. Berdiri tepat di depannya begitu Baekhyun memutar tubuh untuk menatapnya. Hanya pria ini. Satu-satunya.

"Kau melakukannya sendiri?" tanyanya, masih terkagum-kagum.

Mendadak Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya, membentuk dua lengkung sabit di matanya. Dan mendadak, Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Errr... sebenarnya aku memaksa Jongin untuk membantuku," jawab Chanyeol, menggaruk punggung kepalanya.

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah hidup enam tahun denganmu masih berhasil membuatmu demikian bodoh? Tapi penampilan luar biasa istrinya itu malam ini, dan senyumnya yang keterlaluan cerah, membuatnya memahami kembali alasan ia memilih lelaki ini, alasan kenapa... ia merasa tidak akan hidup dengan benar tanpa lelaki ini.

"J-jadi dimana... kejutanku?"

Baekhyun menyengir, sesaat Chanyeol melihat lelaki itu seperti menyeringai.

_"Later, Hajoon Appa."_

**'****ㅅ****'**

Sudah tengah malam ketika Chanyeol akhirnya dapat beristirahat setelah mengusir semua tamunya. Ruang tamu dan seluruh lantai satu rumahnya masih sangat berantakan sehabis pesta itu dan Chanyeol tidak berniat membereskannya sampai besok pagi—mungkin ia akan menyewa petugas kebersihan saja nanti. Semua yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah tidur. Apalagi, memang? Bahkan tanpa ia merencanakannya, pria itu sudah mulai lelap sesaat setelah duduk bersandar di sofa dalam usahanya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya.

Lalu, ia merasa jari-jari lembut menyentuh kulit leher dan dadanya. Yang kemudian ia tahu jari-jari itu melonggarkan dan melepas dasinya. Juga... membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Chanyeol bisa saja mengabaikannya namun sensasi jemari lembut yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya itu masih memiliki efek sengatan yang cukup kuat, cukup untuk menguapkan seluruh rasa kantuk Chanyeol.

Kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Ia mengerang dan segera membuka mata. Menemukan istrinya. Duduk di ujung sofa dan membungkuk sedikit padanya. Dengan wajah manis lelaki itu yang menatapnya dengan kilatan jahil. Terlalu dekat, hingga napasnya yang beraroma strawberry dan mint menggelitik ujung hidungnya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur? Pestanya belum selesai, Hajoon _Appa_."

"Mereka semua sudah pulang, kan?" gumamnya parau.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi pestanya belum selesai. Kau melewatkan sesuatu."

Jari-jari itu masih terus menggantung di kerah kemejanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol segera merasakan jemari halus menggelitiknya, menyalurkan semacam listrik kecil yang tak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol tersentak setiap bersentuhan dengannya. Menyentak pria itu seketika. Pria itu bangun dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak.

"Apa? Apa yang kulewatkan?"

"Kejutanmu," jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi... kau jangan menertawakannya, ya?"

Sekarang alis Chanyeol berkerut keheranan.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, sekarang beberapa menit lewat dari jam dua belas berdeham sekali dan berdiri. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak antara gugup, takut dan malu. Apa yang akan dia berikan, memangnya?

"Kau sudah memberikanku kejutan yang luar biasa. Ini ulang tahunku tapi... biar aku yang memberi hadiah."

Menegakkan tubuh, Chanyeol mulai tertarik.

"Hadiahmu, adalah... uhm... aku."

"Huh?"

"Kubilang jangan tertawa!" Lelaki itu merengut meskipun Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tertawa melainkan memasang tampang bodoh.

"Kau... diam saja di sana, _huh_? Tidak boleh bergerak."

"_Huh_?" Chanyeol hanya menambah tampang bodoh di wajahnya.

Sehingga tampangnya tidak bisa lebih bodoh lagi ketika Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya, membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang—entah kenapa—kepalanya terus terdorong ke belakang, seolah ia sedang menonton film _action _yang terlalu menegangkan. _Well, _melihat istrinya yang polos dan pemalu bertingkah seaneh ini lebih dari sekedar menegangkan.

Sampai kepala Chanyeol membentur bantalan sofa, ia tahu ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana. Di saat yang sama, wajah Baekhyun mendekatinya pelan. Terlalu pelan sehingga Chanyeol merasa... gugup. Ia merasa jantungnya seperti akan melompat. Dan ia juga bisa mendengar degup yang sama cepatnya dari istrinya itu.

Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya pelan di bibir Chanyeol. Mengawalinya dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut. Lelaki itu memberitahunya untuk diam tanpa bergerak, jadi itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan, membiarkan sang istri melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Pelan dan tanpa desakan. Menyerap segala rasa dan sensasinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol, mencoba menemukan manik cokelat pria itu. Sesaat sebelum ia meletakkan satu tangannya menekan dada Chanyeol dan yang lainnya berada meremas rambut pria itu. Ia mengulangi ciumannya. Kali ini, lebih lapar dan menuntut. Seolah... itu bayaran untuk dua belas jam yang ia lewatkan tanpa pria ini. Ia memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut pria itu, dan tidak melewatkan setiap inchi bibirnya untuk dilumat. Sementara tekanan tangannya di dada Chanyeol semakin kuat, demikian juga cengkeramannya pada rambutnya. Tidak berhenti sampai oksigen di tubuhnya benar-benar nyaris habis.

Lelaki mungil itu tersengal dan melepaskan Chanyeol, meninggalkan tanda tanya dan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap di wajah pria itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil air minum untuk kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering saat Chanyeol menyentaknya, mengembalikannya ke pangkuan sang suami.

Pria itu menyeringai lebar.

"Kukira tadi itu bukan hadiah utamanya, Haseul _Eomma,_" senyumnya, sementara tangannya telah mulai bergerilya di balik kain yang Baekhyun pakai.

_Well, _hari ini, enam Mei, Baekhyun, pria yang paling ia cintai dari bumi ke Mars, ulang tahun. Dan tebak siapa yang mendapat hadiah terbaiknya?

"_If... nothing lasts forever," _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata, dalam, seraya ia melepaskan kancing lelaki itu satu persatu, membiarkan kulit putihnya terpampang jelas. Pria itu menunduk, menciumi dada pendamping hidupnya itu lembut, dan terus naik ke leher, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desah pelan. Mata mereka bertemu kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "... _Will you be my nothing?"_

Jawaban Baekhyun adalah dengan menarik rambut Chanyeol dan membawanya sekali lagi dalam ciuman intim, tidak sabaran, menggebu. Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menghujani bibir tipis yang sekarang mulai membengkak itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haseul dan Hajoon Eomma."

**END**

**A/N: Selamat ulang tahun Bee! Hi, kuharap kalian suka cerita ini dan kuharap kali ini mau meninggalkan jejak. Karena hari ini special, Bee ulang tahun 3**

**Salam Chanbaek is real!**


End file.
